The Love of Death
by Nanashichan
Summary: Hmm...another 1x2 and this one is way AU. Other than that, sap and maybe just a touch of angst. I only rated it PG13 because of some language. So here it is.


The Love of Death  
  
  
  
Ok, this is an AU fic where Duo really is Death. Other warnings include 1x2 pairing (no duh!) and some angst mixed with sap. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
The Love of Death  
  
  
  
Death sighed restlessly as he gazed down at Gaia. How he longed to walk among the humans and the green earth. To feel the breeze brush past him and hear the ocean crash against the shore. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. It was all but a dream though.  
  
Death. There is need of your assistance.  
  
Gracefully standing, the chestnut haired figure retrieved a jewel-incrusted scythe beside him. His luminescent indigo eyes flashed briefly and then he vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
//Another plague. I swear somebody up there has a twisted sense of humor. There are just so many young lives lost.// Ushering the last soul through the portal, Death turned to leave when he felt a tug at his heart. There was still a soul here. Not quite separated from its body but on the edge. Frowning, he closed the way to his realm and followed the pull of the lone soul.  
  
The feeling led him to an old abandoned building. Carefully slipping inside, Death began to search. Finally he found the soul and to his amazement it was a young child that resembled him remarkably. A long chestnut braid snaked down the youth's back. His face was pale from strain and his eyes were clenched tightly together but Death had no doubt that they were violet colored.  
  
I know what you're thinking Death.  
  
Then let me have it. This is my chance to be what I want. To freely walk among the humans. Please, this child is about to pass on anyway and isn't it my duty to determine whether he lives or not and I want him to live. The only way is for me to merge with him. Grant me this one wish, I beg of you. Death pleaded with his superior.  
  
I. . . There was an audible sigh. . . .fine. You may merge with him but you will also have to fulfill your duties as death even though you are in human form.  
  
Death grinned. Agreed. Approaching the huddled form of the dying child, Death raised his scythe. Whispering an incantation and lightly touching the silver band at his forehead, the young deity faded away.  
  
*one hour later*  
  
Violet eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped the owner's mouth. //Oi, major headache. Wait a minute?! Headache?!// Glancing down at himself, Death finally took note of his smaller form. //It worked! I'm human!// Standing, he joyfully ran out of the building, laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Haha! Shinigami is here ta take ya to hell!" Duo whispered cheerfully as he knocked two guards unconscious. "Huh?" His eyebrows furrowed as his ears caught a slight sound. Drawing his gun, Duo aimed it as the other person rounded the corner. "Heero what the hell are you doing out here?! You're still injured from the last battle, you can't fight yet."  
  
"I'm fine Duo. Let's just finish the mission." Heero growled back and fell into step beside his partner.  
  
"Damn stubborn idiot." Duo muttered. Sighing, he resigned to allowing the other pilot to accompany him but made it a point to keep a close eye on the Japanese boy.  
  
Death.  
  
This is not the time to be chatting! Duo answered as he took down another OZ soldier. But what is it?  
  
I'm just here to warn you about Heero. This may be where his soul is to be separated from his physical form.  
  
Eyes widening, Duo almost froze. As if on cue, the alarm sounded and suddenly there were sounds of several approaching footsteps. "Duo, there are too many. There's no way we can get out at this rate. We're too far into the base. You have to get out of here. I'll distract them to allow you time to escape."  
  
"No fucking way Heero! There's no way I'm going to let you die without me." Duo answered determinedly. //I'm sorry but I won't let you die today Heero. I love you too much.//  
  
"Duo. . ."  
  
"No!" Turning the American clutched his gun tightly, Duo forced his tears back and chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was, Death, and he couldn't even take a soul. //Well I'll be damned if he dies. Guess I have no choice but to reveal who I really am.//  
  
A dark fog enveloped him and soon spread along the corridor and all noise ceased. A moment later, the fog disappeared leaving a lone floating figure clutching a silver scythe.  
  
"No one shall perish today! I shall accept no souls from this vicinity on this hour. I ask for the powers of eternity to rectify this situation." His indigo eyes sparked brightly in its depths as his scythe flared to life, two green beams shot out of the staff and a portal opened behind the ebony robed Death.  
  
Heero watched wide-eyed. //He really is Shinigami. Duo really is Shinigami.// The Japanese boy didn't utter a sound as he was pulled into the black void by Duo and left the OZ vicinity behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo shuffled nervously. He could feel Heero's eyes boring into him as the other boy studied him. //Great. Now he knows. How am I suppose to deal with this?//  
  
"Umm. . .I think that I'll take a quick jog. See ya guys later." Without waiting for a response, Duo tore out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with Maxwell?" Wufei asked, sipping at his tea.  
  
Surprisingly it was the Wing pilot that responded. "Hn. I'll go check."  
  
Everyone watched at the cobalt-eyed boy stood and left the room. Silence ensued but none of the remaining pilots dared to question what had just happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A soft smile ghosted Duo's features as he allowed the gentle breeze to flow through his loose hair. It had been along time since he truly understood why he had become human, not that being around Heero wasn't a constant reminder. There was just something about his partner that interested him and drew him to the Japanese boy.  
  
Heero watched transfixed at his partner. The boy had released his braid and to simply put it, Duo was beautiful. //He just doesn't seem like Death.// Silently, the Japanese pilot came up behind Duo. "Hey."  
  
Duo jumped a bit at the sound of Heero's voice. "Err. . .umm. . .hi."  
  
"Duo. Are you still worried about yesterday?" Heero glanced up at the heavens.  
  
"I. . .Who are you? Really? I can feel that you're hiding something." The violet-eyed boy replied steadily, completely avoiding the question that the other pilot had asked. He watched Heero from the corner of his eye, waiting for an answer.  
  
Smirking, the Japanese boy turned his gaze to the American. "How did you figure it out?"  
  
"After I had reverted to my original form, you did look surprised but I also saw recognition flash through your eyes." Duo smiled briefly and nodded.  
  
"Then I guess you're right. I'm not exactly who I seem to be." The Wing pilot stepped back and with a dull flash of blue began to change.  
  
Duo turned slowly and scanned the other boy. Heero was dress in dark blue robes and in his hand he held a beautifully crafted sword. A golden band encircled his head completing the transformation. "I am War."  
  
Chuckling, Duo also changed into his form as Death. "So we are the same. I came to earth looking for someone to care for and you were already there from the beginning. That is my reason is it also yours?"  
  
War nodded in agreement. "I never thought that there was some one among my own ranks that I could love. Guess I was wrong."  
  
Their weapons vanished simultaneously as they both gravitated together. Death sighed happily when their lips brushed together softly. //Finally happiness.//  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
Enough sap or no? This may be a little off considering I was watching Bubblegum Crisis while I was typing this but oh well there was a happy ending, ne? Err. . .just don't hurt me. *runs and hides* 


End file.
